dragonballtimelinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragonball Timeline Sagas
This is a compilation of the various sagas that have appeared in the series. ''Dragon Ball Zero'' Introduction to the series, followed by The Hunt for Chi Chi. Introduction to characters and living environment The Saiyan Sagas - Janetto Harrukano checks on the progress of Earth, as does Prince Vegeta. Vegeta returns later with a group of Saiyans. Gohan and Goten go to School, with markedly different results. The United Government - After the second Vegeta battle, the Government seeks to contain the extraterrestrial threat using robotics. Goku's Housing Crisis takes place immediately afterward. ''Dragon Ball X'' Reintroduction after time skip. Gohan and Goten's relationships are explored with Videl and Tiffany respectively The Android Saga - After being released by the United Government, Dr. Ivan Gero seeks revenge by attacking one of their bases, but he is encountered by the Saiyans, who were second on his hit list. Max and Bruce are introduced. Vegeta is taught a harsh lesson at his father's cemetary by Goku that his father is in fact dead, signifying that he is now the King of the Saiyajin race. Vegeta cuts his hair and becomes more arrogant, dating Earth women for sport. He ends up impregnating Chi Chi's best friend Bulma. Todd's Goten Relationship Advice Saga The 123rd Tenkaichi - Having lost both of his girlfriends to Gohan and Trunks, Goten decimates Trunks and exchanges bloody headshots with Gohan for 23 minutes without waver, winning the tournament. The Jarek Saga - Lord Jarek had already conquered his timeline. He came to the current universe to wish for immortality due to having destroyed the Dragon balls in his timeline. The United Government, Rnd. II - The United Government sends out four machines in an answer to the Saiyan threat. The Saiyans win after a rough battle, but the mechs were rigged with M.A.D. warheads. With no way to disarm them, the Earth is destroyed, leaving only Tiffany and the Dragon balls. She gives them a second chance, and they defeat the mechs safely. Trying to build a case against the United Government, their testimony wouldn't hold water with a populace ignorant of the Dragon balls and Tiffany's invulnerability. Bryan is introduced, followed by the Wife creation sagas The Super Seventeen Conflict - After being challenged to a fight to the death, Seventeen makes quick work of both Bruce and Max, killing the former. This eventually leads to a bigger battle that culminates in the majority of the Saiyans battling against Seventeen and stalemating. This also paves the way to Seventeen giving in to his mental illness, and he begins killing people individually for amusement. Max reveals his lineage and big secret, and leaves Dragon Ball NG Introduction of Norite to the series The Neo-Android Saga (Parts I through III) After reviving himself, Dr. Gero teams up with Dr. Myuu to create a machine capable of mass-producing/replicating androids. These battles are fought consecutively Earth, over and ocean, on a Prison ship, and in the Robot labs to try and destroy the Saiyans in a war of attrition. Bryan starts acting strangely after having seen the future, thus creating tension with Chloe. Here, he asks Goten and other science-minded individuals help influence Chloe's pregnancy. It is a success and Mika is born. She is showered upon arrival. The Colt Ironhaardt Saga - A silver-haired warrior comes to the planet with two bodyguards, whom Jane immediately attacks. There is a history between them and it takes the majority of the team to take them down. Jane kills him before they can get any answers out of him. The Super Seventeen War - Killing Alex and letting his panther feed off of his remains was the tipping point for the uneasy Saiyans, who then went to Seventeen's moon to confront him, enlisting the aide of an army of Saiyans as back-up. Gohan and Trunks side against their Saiyan comrades and after a fight where the army goes Oozaru, Seventeen, Eighteen, Vegeta, Chibi, Ryder, the army of Saiyans and the planet are all destroyed. In time, everyone except Ryder was brought back from the dead that was killed in that battle. The Cell Saga - Cell has studied the bonds between Z-Fighters. Picking off critical alliances and using the ensuing depression to his advantage to absorb the team at his own pace, they manage to defeat him after he has absorbed a third of the world's population, Jane, Goten, and Bryan. He is finally cornered by the entire Z-Team and taken down. The 124th Tenkaichi Budokai opens. During the final round between Gohan and Bryan, Bryan shoots Gohan with his Atomaitosuken, mortally wounding him to win the match. The Z-Team is mostly negatively astounded. Gohan survives, foregoing surgery or a Dragon ball wish to get a pacemaker. The Evil Jade Saga - Jade comes to M2 with three of his soldiers. Meeting up with Alex, he taunts him about their last encounters. The fight begins as a one-on-one grudge match in a populous city. When Jade starts to lose, he goes Super Saiyan, and eventually Super Zinkoku, gaining a definitive edge over Alex. Alex commands the others to stay out, even as he is literally being beaten to death. It isn't until Jade releases the order to raze the planet that the others choose to step in. Once the subordinates are killed, Jade prepares a Starbreaker, in an attempt to destroy as much of the planet as he could. A well-placed railgun round, along with Alex's final push, sends him into his own attack. Most of the team receives a large zenkai boost after this battle. The Brolly Saga - Brolly comes to M2 while following Evil Jade's last known location. Being able to hurt him simply isn't enough. With no other options available to them, they tire him out and blast him off into space, allowing him to asphyxiate in the emptiness of space. The Battle against Emperor Frieza - After not hearing back from the Zinkoku search party, Lord Frieza takes it upon himself to investigate the radio silence firsthand. Finding a planet with Super Saiyans who won't acknowledge his sovereignty, Frieza gets into a grueling battle with the planet's defenders. As a way to ensure his escape, he destroys the sun during the battle, causing the majority of the team to help Goku's Spirit Bomb to save life on the planet. Dragon Ball Wars The Neo-Android Saga (Part IV) - The last remaining models of neo-androids come out for a melee with the Saiyans of M2 to complete their original directive. God begins interfering with the Saiyans. The Gaia Saga - After a young boy gets into Gaiaism with Gohan and his newfound religion, he is corrupted by an unknown power source and tries to protect the planet by ridding it of its biggest threat - the Saiyans who are attracting these interstellar dangers. The Deuce Saga - The United Government is successful in making a cyborg Saiyan with the blood samples obtained in the second Vegeta fight. Deuce is set to fight the Saiyans on behalf of humanity. Chibi's sudden departure, the Saiyan battle planet visit. The Siege of Frieza's Army - Now back with a sizable armada and a few high-level characters off-world, the secondary heroes slowly lose ground against the innumerous Frieza forces plaguing M2. The more powerful heroes go to Namek, where Frieza seeks to attain invincibility with the Namekian Dragon balls. The planet is mortally wounded in the fight, and Frieza is killed on the planet before it explodes. Once the more powerful fighters return to New Earth, they finish up the remainder of Frieza's men. Brolly's Second Coming - The Saiyan God - Brolly returns to M2 with the power of a god. Mass civilian casualties ensue, and they are unable to harm Brolly at all before Todd tells them of his newfound characteristics. The Saiyans win a hopeless, guerilla battle. The Brothers of Evil Saga - Two humanoid aliens come to the planet to mine it for essential resources. However, this would leave M2 uninhabitable and as such, it is stopped. There is a funeral held afterwards for those that have fallen. The Evil Jade Saga (Part 2) - A ship comes into the orbit of M2. Without warning, Jane and Mika are abducted. Jade has returned and fights the Saiyans with a power capable of destroying the planet despite Shenlong's Wish. He is able to summon Hell upon the planet. Dragon Ball AM The Los Savate Saga - An unstoppable demi-being comes out from the ether to kill the Saiyans ravaging M2. It succeeds in killing several high profile fghters including Max, Bryan, Gohan and Darrius. A group finishing wave eventually ends it. The 126th Tenkaichi - It is here where Bryan winds up using his ethereal weapon against Chibi in the final round of the tournament, killing him. After he is healed, a blood feud begins between Chibi and Bryan that only builds until their inevitable conflict. The Exiled Event - With the world looking for Alex, humanity and the Saiyans alike give their thoughts based on his recent actions. Also in this amount of time, Bryan is expelled for raping a human. The All-Out War Saga - With the United Government after Alex, Chibi's team is assigned to take him down. The two battle on M2, then later on a desolate planet to solve their broiling grudge match. The planet is carved to rubble during their melee-only exchange with Chibi learning that the battle was to give humanity a much-needed scapegoat and that his defeat would illustrate that humanity was still in control of its future.